On The Verge
by ProbablyDisney
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa and Edgar Winterland are regular twins, sharing a house with their best friends, getting ready for high school. But when old rivals become friends, and friends become lovers, how will this affect their relationship? Elsanna. Image by cgtrial (again). Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. This story is "FINISHED". Its not going to carry on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for the awful summary. I was trying to not copy someone else's. But here is the fill-in story for Frost on the Mountain. If this story gets as much hype as FOTM, i might do smut in this one. But enjoy On the Verge chapter 1! Leave a review telling what you thought of the concept. Until we meet again!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 1- Introductions: Edgar and Elsa.

Elsa was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. It was saturday, but she still wanted to wake up early. She got down from the bunk-bed she shared with one of her housemates, who had already woken up. _She probably got a sugar rush. _She stood in front of the mirror so she could fix her hair. She was still in her PJ's when she got out of her room and down to the living room. Her twin brother and her other housemate weren't awake, but it didn't matter anyway. The grew up together, so they were accustomed to seeing each other in pajamas.

"Ah, goddammit!" Elsa heard her friend shout. _She's already playing video games_ _at this hour?_ She went down the stars and sure enough, she was in her PJ's as well, sitting on the couch, controller in hand, lollipop in her mouth, as usual.

"Don't you think it's too early in the morning to be playing racing games and eating sweets, Venellope? Your going to end up sick if you keep up with those bad habits."Elsa said to her housemate, Venellope Von Schweetz. She was wearing her favorite green hoodie, and had a ponytail holding her hair up. Venellope just ignored her and continued playing. Elsa and Edgar had known Venellope since they were in kindergarden, when they first moved into town. She always had a lollipop in here mouth, and that continued until today. They have a jar of sweets that Venellope picks from every day, so it's become a habit. "Have Edgar and Kovu woken up yet? It's almost time for the Weekly house meeting."

"I saw Edgar coming down to get some water a few minutes ago, i'm pretty sure he's awake. But i think Lion King is still sleeping." Venellope said, not taking her eyes from the game. Sure enough, Edgar came down from the steps, with his Superman shorts and with a Batman T-shirt. And right behind him was a very wet Kovu. Apparently, Kovu wanted to sleep in, but Edgar poured water on him so he would wake up. He was wearing his lion shorts he always liked to wear, but he wasn't hearing a T-shirt, probably because it would be soaked. Edgar was smiling wide, probably resisting a fit of laughter. But Venellope didn't hold it back though.

"Oh my god Kovu! You look hilarious!" She said in between laughs. She even paused the game so she could roll around the floor. Edgar soon gave in and joined Venellope in her craze, giving her a high five. Kovu did look pretty funny. He had let his hair grow out, almost looking like a lion's mane, being part of the reason his nickname was Lion King, and when it got wet, it looked pretty funny. Elsa eventually fell into the fit as well. But it soon stopped when they saw that it was bothering Kovu. They had also met Kovu in kindergarden. He was Venellope's friend and they always sat together. Problem was that Kovu had lost his father at a very young age, and had left him and his sister, Vitani, with their abusive mother, Zira. So he was quick to fall into depression under special circumstances. It was a miracle that he came out the way he did. Not traumatized and hurt. He was actually very sociable and open, and had a great sense of humor. He managed to move out of his mother's house when they offered a chance to live with them and Venellope, and he gladly accepted.

They all stopped laughing, since they were waiting for Venellope, he took a towel and dried himself, set his hair straight and sat at the table in the dining room."Well" He said almost inpatient "Let's start the meeting." They all got up from the floor and took their respective places on the three remaining chairs.

"Alright everyone, have we all decided what were gonna do about the rent?" Elsa started.

"Yeah, you and Edgar are going to pay it again, like you always do. Duh." Said Venellope, almost mocking her.

"I don't think it's fair that we're the only ones to pay it. It's been like that for 4 years and i've had enough. This time, you guys are pitching in." Edgar said in a calm monotone voice.

"Not all of us have successful businessman parents who give us money every month. You guys are practically rich. How could we afford this amazing house otherwise? And all alone nonetheless!" Kovu said, and received a agreeing nod from Venellope.

Elsa and Edgar's parents were the successful C.E.O's of LandFrost technological industries. When they were children, they would leave for two weeks in a business trip and leave them with Venellope's family. But when they were old enough to take care of themselves, they left for a business trip with an undefined return date, and haven't come back for four years. They send money to their children every month, so they can afford living by themselves. They agreed on letting Venellope and Kovu stay with them and it has been like that ever since. Elsa and Edgar were touchy about that subject so they just payed the rent and left it at that. The twins exchanged looks, trying to figure out what to do. Edgar nodded at her direction and Elsa let out a groan.

"Fine. As always, me and Edgar are going to pay the rent." Kovu and Venellope high-fived themselves happily "But." She interrupted their cheerfulness "You two will do all of the house chores until it's time to pay the rent once again. Got it?" She shot at them with her dark blue eyes, accompanied by her brother's identical pair.

"Fine." Said Kovu, defeat hanging around him "Even though i'm sure Venellope would rather not, it's better than having to pay the rent."

"Great!" Edgar said cheerfully "Now that we have that out of the way, who wants breakfast?"

After that, Edgar and Kovu made breakfast for all of them. Edgar was a great cook when it came to eggs, bacon and all that, but Kovu made the best pancakes they had ever known. He called them his "Pride Land Pancakes". After their well-eaten breakfast, Venellope resumed her game, Edgar went back to his room to draw, and Elsa just hung around at the couch, nibbling on a bar of chocolate. Kovu was on the phone with his girlfriend, Kiara, making plans for the evening. Minuted turned to hours, and they were eventually watching a movie together. Kovu left the house around 9 and Venellope had already passed out on the couch at that rate, and Edgar had probably started to finish up a drawing. Elsa just grabbed a DVD and started to watch it. She felt like her life wasn't really gonna start until Monday, when she'd have her first day of high school. She sighed slightly just thinking what would be waiting for her then. She was taken out of her trance due to Edgar coming down to order dinner. She nudged Venellope slightly so she would wake up, witch she did. She wasn't a heavy sleeper. They settled for Pizza and that was it. Edgar did what he had to do and pushed Venellope aside, so he could sit next to his sister.

"Hey. It's gonna be fine. Don't worry about school. If we run into them again, we just do like we do every year. Kay?" He said in a reassuring voice. Elsa nodded and he got up.

It was promising to be the start of a very long year.

* * *

**A/N2: Hai guys! So, how did you like the first part of the first ****chapter? It's gonna have three parts, so i can introduce everyone. And I KNOW that I wrote Vanellope's name wrong, but i wanted it be feel real. Being named Vanellope would be a reason for bullying where i'm from. Hope you enjoyed this one though! Part two coming out tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! The first chapter went so much better than the first chapter for Frost on the Mountain. Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! As I said before, the next chapter will be the last part of the first chapter, and then we start the story. A HUGE thanks for my friend Saving-Arendelle, because she helped me with most of the choices in this chapter. Enjoy part 2 of chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1 part 2- Introductions. Anna and Hans

Anna woke up to the sound of a loud thud. She looked around, confirming if she was still in her room, in her house. Sure enough, she was in her bright pink room in her house. _The boys must have dropped something on the floor__…_ She thought angrily. Not ever managing to go back to sleep now, she put a robe on, and got out of her room. She went downstairs only to confirm her suspicion. Her brother, Hans, was cleaning up a series of broken glass shards with his roommate, John Ratigan. She moved in with her brother and his roommate two years ago, because she was tired of always being recognized as the daughter of the famous Lukas and Daphne Arendelle. Her family owned the most successful candy shop in the city, Arendelle sweets, and she was usually there, usually helping a girl in a green hoodie, who seemed obsessed by the candy, taking a huge jar every week. She was tired of that, so she moved out of her parent's house and started living with Hans. She was woken up of her daydreaming thanks to her brother's huge arm around her.

"Anna! Good morning! We thought you wouldn't have been awoken by the noise. It's just a broken glass, don't worry. I wouldn't step around here just yet. Give us a minute. Oh! and Ratigan said he had something to tell you" Anna looked back at her brother and then at Ratigan, who was already approaching. John Ratigan was a strong bulky man, but he was also very smart, giving him the advantage of both brains and brawn. He was a natural british, being born and raised there, having met Hans only five years ago. He thought that having Ratigan as a friend could be of use someday. Ratigan was also naturally cruel, being prone to prank other people very harshly, even going so far as calling them crimes.

"Anna, my dear" He started in his strong, raspy voice, his accent clearly obvious. He had grown very fond of her, so far as calling her _my dear._ "I just wanted to warn you, just like I warned your brother, that school will start in exactly one day, on monday. I trust you have bought all the material you needed." He said, turning around and resuming his task of cleaning up the broken glass. He liked to wear suits inside and outside, he said that it made him look more elegant, also combing his hair back. After waiting a few more minutes, Anna was free to step in the living room, and start making breakfast. As she was the only one that knew how to cook, she made breakfast for the three of them, and they were grateful for it. Even though she only knew how to cook eggs, it was better than leaving early in the morning and going to McDonals's.

After breakfast, she got a text from her best friend, Rapunzel, asking her if she would like to spend the day with her and her friends. She gladly accepted, because Hans and Ratigan had already started to talk about _Them._ It was a rather annoying topic, but they couldn't avoid it. After she got out of the house, she entered her pink Mercedes Benz and drove off to the meeting point.

And there they were. The three girls were waiting in front of the mall, two of them waving intensely and one wasn't even paying attention. Anna got out of her car, and was caught into a hug with Rapunzel. Her best friend wasn't that much different. Her blonde hair was held by a sun-shaped pin, as always, and she was wearing an all out pink outfit. "Hi there bestie!" She said with a large smile "We were waiting for you. And as I said, i managed to convince some of our friends to come too." She said excitedly. But she saw only two people, her friends Melody and Vitani. Melody pulled her in for a hug, but Vitani pretended she wasn't there, as she always did. Melody looked as she always did. Plain clothes, not very chic, but with her huge black hair held behind her back in a ponytail. Vitani was as she always was too. Her blonde hair let down, and wearing her usual red clothes. Vitani eyed her slightly and growled a little.

"So, how goes Hans?" Asked Vitani, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two. Not that she cared about Hans. In fact, she didn't like him at all. What she liked was opposing her brother Kovu. Everyone knew that, except Hans himself.

"He's fine." Anna snapped back.

"Really?" Vitani teased her. "Because I overheard him talking to Ratigan about _Them. _I don't think he's okay. Every time those goons come in, they start plotting." And, as usual, Vitani was right. Losing only to Ratigan, Vitani was the smartest person in their group of friends. And she was fully aware of that, seeming always superior to others.

"Well," Rapunzel said, cutting in on their soon-to-be fight. "We should head on in and have some fun! You know, enjoy our last pressure-free day of vacation." They all agreed. Not saying another word to Vitani, she took a hold of Rapunzel's arm and intertwined it with hers.

They stayed at the mall all day long, and finished their day by watching a movie. That is, until Vitani shouted out when they got out.

"KOVU!" She had spotted her brother walking around with his girlfriend, Kiara, who she despised. Kovu shoved his hand to his face to hide his embarrassment. But Vitani got closer to him. "You know, i actually thought you'd spend your day with your little friends. But nooooo! You had to come find me."

"Why would I waste my time finding you, Vitani? I just came here to have a good time with Kiara, so butt out." He said, and left, earning a giggle from his date. But Vitani was furious. She turned around.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys at school." She said coldly. It didn't take ling before Melody and Rapunzel took the hint and left as well, leaving Anna alone in the parking lot. She got into her car and drove back to her house.

When she got home, both Hans and Ratigan were asleep. They had a habit of sleeping early so they could wake up early. But Anna was a night owl. And it was only 9. She had time.

Time to remember the first time she met them...

* * *

Elsa was still eating, everyone had gone to bed, and Kovu had just returned… Except her. She was eating the leftover Pizza. And she could only think about one thing.

The first time she met them...

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you guys liked the chapter! If you are confused by the ending, the next chapter is gonna be a flashback chapter. So keep an eye out for it when it comes out ****tomorrow. Sorry for shorter chapter for Anna's side, but i didn't feel really inspired by the group i chose for her.** **Stay safe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to the last stall ****chapter! This is kinda gonna be a flashback chapter on how they all met each other, and so the summary makes sense… But yeah, in two chapters, we are almost reaching what Frost on the Mountain made in five! It's crazy! I guess people like AU's better huh. But enjoy, On the Verge, Chapter 1 Part 3. This is going to be a long chapter, because it's gonna represent how all of the main characters saw the same day. So, i marked who's viewpoint it is before starting to write, so look for your favorite.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 3- Introductions. Rivals

(Flashback Chapter Starting NOW)

Anna's View (current age: 5):

_Kindergarden. The children were all happily skipping around, waiting for the first day of school to start. This included Anna Arendelle. She was running happily around the courtyard, being constantly watched by her older brother Hans. She was five and he was six. He was being overly protective, not letting her play with kids he didn't know, a characteristic that would only grow throughout the years. But when she finally found her friend Rapunzel, they were instructed to go to class. She skipped excitedly inside the classroom, away from Hans, and sat down. After she entered, a couple of kids came into the classroom. One of them was a boy with growing black hair, with green eyes. He was wearing a blue lion t-shirt and jeans, that complemented well his mane-like hair. But the other, a girl, had long, blonde hair, with oddly colored red eyes. She was wearing a red dress, and she has holding the boy's hand firmly. Afterwards, the boy saw a friend and left the girl alone. She started walking towards Anna, and in a legitimately frightened voice, she asked. "Could i please sit with you?" And with a genuinely friendly smile, she patted the space next to her. Excitedly, she hurried and sat down next to both her and Rapunzel._

_"I'm Vitani! What's your name?" Said the blonde, her eyes sparkling for having made a new friend._

_"I'm Anna! And this is my friend Rapunzel!" Rapunzel waved at Vitani, who waved right back._

_Kovu (current age: 5) and Vitani's (current age: 4) view:_

_Kovu Outseid was nervous, but not as nervous as his sister, Vitani. Their mother, Zira, had said that she expected great things from them on their first day. Kovu was wondering if he'd be in Venellope's class again. If he disappointed his mother, they'd both get punished. When she finally dropped them off at the gate, she held Kovu back, and looked at him deep in his green eyes with her perverse red ones. "Listen to me. You are destined for greatness. Don't disappoint me." And after that, she released him so he could join his sister. They stayed together for the entire time before the supervisors told them to go inside. Once inside, Kovu finally spotted Venellope and left Vitani alone. She was scared, she didn't want to disappoint her mother. That is until she noticed a cute redhead staring at her in sadness. She scooted over to the redhead and asked her if she could sit with them, and smiled when she accepted. Maybe she wasn't doomed._

_Vennelope's View (current age: 5):_

_Venellope's father was giving her his usual pep talk about behaving in school and not being a bully to other kids. She had heard this a thousand times over, so she just nodded her head agreeing. She got out of the car, bid her father goodbye, and stated to mix with the other children. She was excitedly running around when she bumped into someone. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Did i hurt you?"She heard a voice say. Venellope looked up to take a glance at who ran into her. The sight was quite amusing. Looking down at her was a boy wearing an all-purple outfit, and porting big red glasses. His hair color was what was most peculiar. It was blue in the borders, purple on the whole, and he had a few red tuffs standing out. He looked genuinely concerned for her. 'Maybe this will be my first new friend!' She thought excitedly _

_"I'm fine, ya big dork." She said playfully. "I didn't break anything, at least. My name's Venellope Von Schweetz!" She held out her hand, expecting a handshake from the boy. But he just looked really confused. Like nobody ever offered him a handshake before. "This is the part where we shake hands and you tell me your name." She said with a silly smile on her face. If the boy could be any more embarrassed, he would have been._

_"Oh!" He said, grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly "My name is Randall Boggs. No one ever asked me to do this before, I'm not used to this." He let out a shy smile, showing a collection of almost-pointy teeth. "But if you want, you can call me Randy! That's my nickname anyway. Wanna be friends?" He looked at her, hope shimmering in his eyes._

_"Sure! I mean, why not? Don't you have any friends?" Randall shook his head shyly. "Oh, then you'll also be friends with Kovu then! You'll like him. He kinda looks like a lion." But Randall just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Venellope looked at him and chuckled. "You coming Randy? Or do you wanna be alone again?" That seemed to frighten him out of his mind. He scurried over to her and they started their walk. Venellope gave him a pretty accurate description of Kovu and they started their search. They bumped into a redheaded girl and her brother, and got a little held back due to the fact that Randall was apologizing like there was no tomorrow. After his embarrassment cooled off, Venellope gave them a look and continued on their way, with Randy not far behind. The supervisors instructed them to come inside and they obeyed promptly. When inside the classroom, Randall rested his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Maybe he's sick." He said warmly. But she soon stood up to wave at Kovu, who spotted her immediately and hurried over. He sat next to Randall. "Hello." Randall said shyly. "My name's Randall Boggs. But you can call me Randy! What's your name?"_

_"Im Kovu Outseid. But you can call me Lion King." He looked at the boy and smiled. Randall was overwhelmed with joy. He had just made two new friends. TWO! _

_"Will you two stop? Your'e making me gassy." Venellope said teasingly. "But Randy, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Randall could only smile at the thought of that. _

_And Venellpe finally felt like she was home._

_Rapunzel's View (current age: 5):_

_Rapunzel Corona was skipping happily to kindergarden. She lived nearby, so her parents didn't have to drive her there. She enjoyed the breeze of the wind in her hair. It made her feel alive. She soon reached the small building and hopped excitedly into the swarm of children. She started looking for her best friend, Anna Arendelle, as soon as she got there. But there were many children roaming around the courtyard, so she didn't have a clue on where to start looking. She roamed around and met some new people. After some time, she finally found Anna, but the supervisors told them to go inside, spoiling their reunion. When they got into the classroom, she sat beside Anna, as she always did, leaving a space in the middle. She wanted to talk to Anna, but when she turned around, her friend was looking at a blonde little girl, who was approaching them. 'This is going to be a long year...' She thought to herself._

_Hans's View (current age: 6):_

_Hans Arendelle held his sister close to him. He didn't trust anyone except himself with her friendship, only opening a rare exception for Rapunzel. Even though he let her go for a few moments, but he kept her in his crosshairs, stepping in every time a schoolmate tried to socialize with her. She eventually found Rapunzel, and they were directed to class. He couldn't keep her under his watch all the time, and he knew that. _

* * *

**_Sorry for shorter viewpoints for Hans, Kovu, Kiara and Rapunzel. I was more exited in introducing Randall. Sorry. And i'm not making a viewpoint for him. It's awkward enough to write about Randy before the start of the story, in which he'll get more spotlight._**

* * *

_When all the children settled down in their tables of five, with the exception of Venellope's table, who was excused because of the lack of students, The teacher barged in. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of man, his appearance shouted it out like a maniac. He was wearing blue clothes with faint traces of yellow. He had a beard that connected with his __mustache. He had a big earring hanging from one of his ears. He was grinning like a madman. "Good morning children" He started excitedly. "My name, is Henry Clopin. But you all can call me Clopin. I'll be your teacher for the next two years." He seemed cheerful enough. He actually had a great sense of humor, and usually would bring a puppet version of himself for entertainment reasons. 6 months passed by very quickly thanks to simple assignments and fun in general. Until, in the middle of the school year, he had an announcement to make._

_"Hush now children. I have a very exiting announcement to make. We have two next students. I expect you all to respect them as you have been respecting the rest of your classmates. Was I clear? Can anyone tell me what I think about bullies?"_

_A hand shot up. The hand of the almost always preset Randall Boggs. "You think that they could die in a hole?" He said awkwardly. No one had the guts to say this._

_"Very good, mr. Boggs!" He turned to go out of the door. And in came two children, hand in hand._

_Elsa and Edgar's View (current ages : 5 years old for both)_

_Elsa held her brother's hands tightly. Her family had just finished moving in and they were already being sent to kindergarden. They moved from Norway, from very far away, to come to live in Los Angeles, California. They were being taken there by their mother, who was giving them words of encouragement. Elsa looked beside her to look at her twin brother, who was silently looking back at her. She leaned in to hug him, in an attempt to tell him that everything was fine. But he had none of it. He knew his sister better than that._

_"Listen, it's going to be okay. When we get there, mom is gonna register us into the school, and we'll be walking right into that classroom. Everyone is gonna love us, you'll see." He shot her a toothy smile. She smiled right back at him. Nobody knew her like her brother did. When they arrived, her mother led them inside. Elsa didn't let go of Edgar's hand though. She was scared stiff at the thought that they would be left out because of their different hair colors, or even their last names. But the conforming thought of Edgar standing up for her shook those thoughts away. He had always been there for her, and he always would. They sat in chairs, waiting for their mother to finish with the registration. When she did, she kissed them in the cheeks, bid them goodbye and left. A moment later, they were directed to a classroom. They stood out there for about a minute, until the teacher came out. Elsa let out a giggle, and that was well received by the grinning man. _

_"Hello children. Will you be my new students?" Edgar and Elsa nodded. "Very good then. You'll like it here, I guarantee! I can also guarantee that no one will be mean to any of you. Now, I'll tell the rest of the class that new students have arrived. After I do that, you come in. You can tell me your names when you come into the class, okay?" They nodded in agreement, Elsa being slightly reassured with the teachers words. "My name is Henry Clopin, by the way. But students tend to call me Clopin." She smiled, turned around, and entered the classroom. After a few moments passed, he peaked his head out and gestured them to come in._

_"Class, these are the new students" He looked at them brightly. "Go on now. Tell the class your names."_

_"My name is Edgar" He started shyly. He could notice his sister gripping tighter at his hand. "And this is my sister Elsa. But when we're together, you can call us Winterland twins. Okay?" Edgar wasn't even nervous. He was a __natural. Elsa felt a pair of eyes looking at her, so she got out from behind her brother's back to see who it was. Looking back at her was a little redheaded girl, with freckles scattered all across her face. Elsa smiled lightly, and the girl's face shone with happiness. But the silence was crossed by their teacher's enthusiastic voice._

_"All right, now that we all know each other, you can go sit on Venellope's table, who just needs two more members to complete the five person quota." Edgar nodded in agreement, while Elsa just kept starring at the girl. She felt a light tug and she was being dragged. He directed her to the table as they sat down. Sitting across from them were three kids. The only girl held her hand out to Edgar, who seemed to be the most open of the two._

_"Hi there. I'm Venellope Von Schweetz." She said during the handshake. "And these are Kovu Outseid and Randall Boggs." Both Edgar and Elsa looked at the two boys. Kovu looked boringly normal, but Randall had something to him. His hair, like their own, didn't have the natural shades of blond, brown or black. It was purple. And he wore big, round glasses, that must have tripled his eye size. But he just smiled at the pair. _

_"But" Randall piped in. "You can call me Randy if you want. Since we'll be friends for life, you better get accustomed." He said with a cheeky grin. _

_Class passed by faster and faster, as the trio made their introductions and vice-versa, with Edgar and Elsa telling them about their life. And then it was break. A glorious 30 minutes Elsa could pass alone with her brother, or maybe with her new friends. But a warm hand got hold of her arm while she was at the hall. It was the redheaded girl she caught staring at her. She smiled weakly and she earned a smile back from the girl._

_"Hi." The ginger started. "My name's Anna Arendelle. I really like your hair. Is it naturally this white?" Elsa nodded, and Anna giggled. "What's the matter? Don't talk much? We'll get that bad habit out of the way. We'll become best friends and-"_

_"ANNA!" She was interrupted by a very angry boy. "What are you doing, talking to this girl?" He turned to Elsa, who felt defenseless against this stranger. "And what do you think you're doing, talking to my sister? Huh? Tell me!" He shoved Elsa to the ground, making her whine a little. Her eyes started tearing up. "You don't get to talk to anyone, get it?" Elsa nodded her head furiously, fear overcoming her. But that feeling didn't last very long, as it was substituted by hope almost instantly, because her brother had grabbed her attacker and pinned him to a wall. This attack did not go unnoticed. Edgar had 'Angry' written just by the expression on his face. _

_"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER THE WAY YOU JUST DID, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!" All the school was watching, including Elsa, Anna, Venellope, Randall and Kovu. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT HER THAT WAY? YOUR SISTER WANTED TO SOCIALIZE, AND YOU PREVENT HER, AND THEN HURT ELSA WHO HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG? YOU ARE LOWER THAN TRASH." He finished, letting Hans out of his grasp. But all that earned from Hans was a throaty laugh._

_"Do you know who you just threatened? Do you have ANY idea? I am HANS ARENDELLE, and I can make your life a living hell. You don't want to get on my bad side" Hans said firmly._

_"Oh, then I'm afraid you __should't have gone around hurting my sister for no apparent reason." Edgar leaned down to help Elsa on her feet. Her shoulder was slightly bruised, but nothing serious. And without saying another word to Hans, he left alongside Elsa, Venellope, Randall and Kovu. _

_And every year after that, Edgar and Hans had gathered bigger groups of friends, and every year they would find each other, was it preschool, middle school and now, they were going into high school. Hans had to redo a year because of his bad grades, so he started having classes with them. And it became progressively awkward. But that was not the time to think about it. _

_(Flashback Chapter OVER)_

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you guys think? Cheers for my longest chapter ever? And also, i have a _****_proposal. Do you have a favorite Disney character you'd like to see me reference, or even add to the story? PM me with the specific character, and a concept on where to put him, and i might think about it. Or not. Do what you want. See you in the next chapter, where the real story begins. Stay safe!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I might be posting irregularly for now. My sister's in the hospital. So I need to be there for my family. Also, I've been felling a bit depressed lately. And in all honesty, writing these take a lot of time out of my life. Enjoy it, yeah? Stay Safe!**

* * *

Chapter 2: For the First Time in Forever.

Sunday went by very quickly. They had met up with Randall so they could set up a meeting point at school. Randy had been separated from them in the start of Middle school, where he was transferred. And the consequences to that were that he didn't get into the housemate agreement and did not share the house with them. Not that it bothered him. In fact, he had bought his own apartment and is very happy. Even though Edgar insists on taking down the guest room so he could live with them. After Randall's visit, it was 8PM. So they ordered sushi and waited the same way they always did. Edgar got out, rented a comedy and they waited for the food to arrive. When it did, Elsa paid the delivery boy, ignoring the wolf whistles he sent her way, and shut the door. They all gathered 'round the table to eat. None of them said a while they were eating, with the exception of Venellope, who was rambling about how they were supposed to dress in the first day of school. None of them paid attention to her though, but Kovu seemed to nod sometimes, just so she wouldn't lose her hype. After a while, they retired to bed. The boys to their rooms and the girls to theirs. Elsa got into her Pajamas and Venellope just jumped out of her hoodie and landed on the bed. Elsa set her alarm clock to 6am and doze off.

And in the morning, she wished her alarm clock wasn't that loud. Because it scared Venellope out from the top bunk. And the loud thump that was Venellope falling on the ground was probably how the rest of the house woke up. Moments later, Edgar barged into the room, to make sure she was okay. Elsa was fine, Venellope was not. She fell face first on the floor, but she composed herself, took a lollipop from the jar, and started getting dressed. Edgar took the hint, and left the room so they could change. Elsa got out from her bed and headed for her closet. Since she didn't have much time, she chose what her brother would probably be wearing. A dark blue top and some black pants. Venellope just chose her usual style. Striped pants along with a black t-shirt, covered by her green hoodie. They got out of their room, and waited for the boys downstairs. As usual, Edgar was the first downstairs. And as Elsa predicted, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, and an unzipped white hoodie on top of that, witch gave him the icy appearance that he loved to set up. Kovu came down soon after, wearing a green t-shirt with red pants. And on top of all that, his favorite leather jacket, who ported a lion as a pattern. They all gave worried looks a each other. They knew that they were all nervous. First day wasn't really a good date for Elsa and Edgar. Bad memories usually come back. Memories of _Them. _

"Look guys." Edgar spoke up." I know the past 11 years have been rough. For all off us. For Randy too. But We have to put up with them. All right? Let's not let them get to us. All right? Now, let's go. Randy's probably waiting for us." He took Elsa's hand in his and left the house, being followed by his friends shortly afterwards. They got into his silver pickup truck and drove off. None of them said a word.

After the very silent ride to school, they finally arrived. Vuelie High. They all got out from the car, and headed to the front door. When they did, They were greeted by a grinning Randall.

"Hey guys!" Unlike them, who hadn't changed trough the years, Randall had changed his appearance drastically. He ditched the glasses for contact lenses, and he let his hair grow out. But he still kept the odd coloring though. And he also let his teeth get pointy and sharp. "So, at first glance, what do you guys think of the new school? Pretty sweet, huh?" He smiled brightly. For Randall, exploring the campus was the most fun. "And also, all new students are required to speak with the principal. So I suggest you hurry up. I'll be right behind you." The quartet hurried to the principal's office. Luckily, there were no other students there. Edgar knocked on the door slightly.

"Come in" Said a voice. And they did. The room was eerie, to say the least. Even though the window was wide open, the room was filled with portraits and awards. Some of them gave off kind of a creepy look to those who entered the room. The principal was writing something in some papers. He didn't acknowledge they were there until Edgar cleared his throat. But that only augmented the eeriness of the room. The principal was an elderly man. And if looks could kill, they would have died right there and then. He stood up. He was wearing a suit. An all black suit, to be exact. And it was patterned with a Christian cross.

"Introduce yourselves, and I will soon after." He simply said. They all looked at each other, and Randall entered the room. Edgar and Elsa took a step forward.

"Edgar and Elsa Winterland, sir." He said calmly.

"Any special talents?" Was the principal's response.

"Arts, sir. Specifically Drawing and Designing. Respectively." Edgar concluded.

"Your sister doesn't talk much, does she?" The principal grinned.

"No, sir. She has issues when it comes to strangers. But she'll open up eventually." Edgar felt insulted.

"I can only hope, for her own sake. Next!" The twins took a step back and Venellope took a step forward.

"Venellope Von Schweetz, sir." She said in her usual raspy voice.

"Ah, Coach Von Schweetz's daughter! He told me you'd enroll here. Any special talents?" The principal looked at her radiantly.

"Technology, sir. And Racing. Professional Racing." She finished, slightly full of herself.

"Have you won any races?" He simply said.

"Yes, sir. A total of six." She responded smiling.

"Very good. I shall remember to contact you should we ever need a racer. Next!" The principal said.

Venellope went back to her position, face radiating with pride. Kovu then took a step forward. Randall started to chuckle. Kovu had no special talents.

"Kovu Outsied, sir." He said sadly.

"Are you related to one Vitani Outseid?" Said the principal. Edgar flinched at the mention of the name. He now knew that they were already here.

"Yes sir. She is my sister." Responded Kovu.

"Hummmmm...very well. Any special talents?" He raised an eye to Kovu. Kovu knew why. Like him, Vitani had no special talents.

"Fighting, sir. Specifically Krav Maga." Kovu finished, earning a surprised look from everyone in the room.

"Very well. That would be everyone I this room to be registered." Said the principal.

"Sir, wait. Our friend hasn't introduced himse-" Edgar started talking, but was cut off by the principal.

"Yes, he did. Mr. Boggs came here an hour ago. He was the first student to enter the school. Now, my name is Principal Claude Frollo. You must refer to me as Sir, Principal Frollo, or Principal Claude. Anything bordering from that will be considered a personal offense and will result in suspension. Was I clear?" Frollo looked at the four of them with the same death-stare he gave them earlier.

"Crystal" Was everyone's response.

"Now leave. I have given Mr. Boggs the combination to your lockers. You lockers, luckily for you, are located next to each other. Welcome to Vuelie Highschool." Was the last thing he said to them before he resumed his work, and they were conducted out of the room by Randall.

"So? What did you guys think of the principal?" Randall asked, directing them.

"He gives me the creeps." Said Elsa, earning a giggle from Venellope and a ruffle on the hair from Edgar. "But he does! His eyes look like he could pierce the soul." Randall nudged her a little, but not enough to hurt. "Why? Do you think he's cool, Randy?"

"Well, yeah. Claude Frollo has been in charge of Vuelie high for 25 years of his life! He has gotten awards of all kinds for his work." Randy's eyes dazed off a bit. "But, here we are. Our lockers. Also, not present at the moment but also sharing this row of lockers are our friends Kristoff Yce and Jack Skellington. Here's the combination. Also, our first class is math. If you stick with me, i'll show you guys the way and-" Randall stopped his eternal rambling because he hit someone. But when he saw who he hit, he quickly composed himself and got up from the floor. He hit a girl. Her raven hair was held back by a pink headband, and her bright green eyes were staring at him. Randall had a history of being uncomfortable near girls, so he quickly turned around and hid. But Venellope didn't make an effort to hide her staring.

Venellope was openly gay. She lost her interest in men once she moved in with Edgar and Kovu, who were quick to show how annoying men could be. Even though she did try to flirt with Elsa once, but she was quickly turned down.

"Hello." The girl started." My name is Esmeralda. Are you new students?" They all nodded, with the exception of Venellope, who was drooling. Esmeralda gave a quick giggle at Venellope's attitude, and she blushed a bit, pushing her glasses up. "What's your first class? I'll show you the way if you want" Randall was going to pipe up, but Edgar gestured at him to keep quiet. At first, Randy didn't get it. But then, it took a look from Elsa to Edgar, and from Edgar to him, to understand. Venellope had already followed Esmeralda down the hall, with the rest of them not far behind. Randall huffed, but willingly followed them.

"You know, I never did get your full name." Venellope said awkwardly.

"Oh. It's Esmeralda Clopin." She said, pretty full of herself.

"As in Henry Clopin?" Memories of kindergarden came back to her mind. _Those were good times._

"Yes! He's my father." She stared back intensely back at Venellope." Do you know him?"

"Yeah! He was my teacher in kindergarden! Actually, _Our _teacher." She pointed at the group behind her. "He still teaching?"

"Yes. He loves being with children. I made most of my friends at the school he was teaching at. I'm surprised that we didn't meet. I would have really liked that." She turned to Venellope with a smile. And she shot a smile right back.

* * *

**Yes, I'm pairing Vanellope with Esmeralda. Seemed like a fun pairing. It was supposed to be Mulan, but then I re-watched "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" and I just went with Esmeralda. Also, Anna, Hans and co. will be absent for the first part of the day, sorry if you wanted to see them.**

* * *

They finally got to the classroom. Everyone got into the classroom, except for Venellope and Esmeralda.

"I think we should hang out." Esmeralda said vaguely.

"Yeah, i'd like that" Venellope responded.

And so, Esmeralda gave her her number and left to her class. Venellope soon entered the classroom and took her seat next to Elsa. After a few minutes, the bell rang and they settled down. A thin man entered the room. He wore brownish clothing, almost like a snake's skin. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write in the chalkboard. After he finished, he turned around and examined everyone in the room with his bright yellow eyes, like a snake's. His looks almost looked like they could hypnotize.

"Good morning, Ssssssssstudentssss." Elsa had to stifle back a giggle. He sounded just like a snake too. "My name isssss Kevin Andrew Andersssson. But, if you don't want to refer to me asssss Mr. Anderssson, you will call me Kaa." The entire classroom looked at each other in confusion. "Assss in Kevin Andrew Andressson. It'ssssss an abbreviation. Musssssst I ssssspelll it for you? K, A, A! I will be you mathematicssssss teacher for the next 3 yearsssss, ssssso get accussssssstomed. Open your bookssss on chapter 1." The remainder of the class was the basic introductions to the class and basic homework too. But Kaa couldn't help but get smart remarks on a nosy kid who thought he was hot shit during his class. Elsa didn't notice who it was at first, she was too busy laughing at Edgar's remarks to notice who it was. She only noticed he was bulky. When the class was over, Kaa gave them directions to the gym, for Physical Eduction. Venellope shuddered at the thought of seeing her father again after moving out. They all comforted her, but it wasn't enough. They all knew that her father was a good guy, but he could hurt people only using words.

When they got to the gyms, they were directed to gender specific locker rooms. After they all changed, they lined up in front of the bleachers. Elsa held Venellope's hand tightly. But let go when they heard footsteps entering. The strong, redheaded man that stood before the group of students examined them all before laying his eyes on Venellope. And when he did, he let out an open smile.

"All right! Welcome to Physical Education class. My name is Coach Ralph Von Schweetz. And as some of you might know" He directed his sight to Venellope "When I'm inside the gym, I don't fool around. I want all of you to get out on the field and run five laps around it. Winterlans, Outseid, Boggs and Von Schweetz, you stay here." The rather large group of students directed themselves to the field, slowly emptying the room. After the room was empty, Ralph pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"I missed you so much, Sugarcane." He said, almost tearing up.

"I missed you too, Dad." She said, hoarsely. She was crying. He father didn't scold her or was mean to her. He missed her like she missed him.

"Edgar, Elsa. Good to see you two again. Still matching everything?" He asked the twins.

"Yes, Coach Von Schweetz. As always." They said together.

"I told you all that you could call me Ralph, didn't I?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Sure you did, Coach Von Schweetz." Randall suddenly piped in. Ralph gave out a chuckle once more, not letting go of his daughter.

"Nice to see you again, Randy. Did you lose your glasses?" He asked jokingly.

"Whatever." Was his response. Since Randall was Venellope's first friend in Kindergarden, he was very fond of the boy. Kovu stayed silent during this exchange of affections, however.

"Well, since we are done with this moment, you all should run along to join your classmates. I'll join you soon enough." He ruffled a hand trough Venellope's hair and let her go.

This was going to be a good year for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't have to explain again, do I? So, Anna, Hans and Co. will be established in the next chapter. I didn't want to over exceed it. So yeah. Like the characters established? Want to see anyone. Expect to see many Disney characters.**


	5. AN OF GOODBYE

**I WAS GONNA GIVE THIS STORY A SILLY ENDING. BUT I'M NOT. I DONT WANT TO JUST ABANDON THIS STORY WITHOUT WARNING. I MADE ENOUGH GRAVES, AND I'M ADDING THIS ONE TO THE LIST. I'M SORRY. BUT I AM ALREADY WORKING ON A NEW ONE, AND I'M GOING TO GO ALL THE WAY TROUGH. SO, YEAH. IM SORRY GUYS :( … I'LL SEE YOU SOON, HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
